Unseen Moments in the Power of Love
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: UPDATED February 28, 2013. A set of chapters capturing the unseen moments in the Power of Love with John and Trish.
1. Chapter 1

A set of chapters capturing the unseen moments of The Power of Love.

* * *

Chapter 1 – First Time Together

"You know it has been three weeks since we declared ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, I did know that," John said. "Happy Three Week Anniversary."

I grinned. "Happy Three Week Anniversary." I leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was light and sweet, but then things heated up just as they had exactly three weeks ago.

I was lying on my back on the sofa with John on top of me. My hands slipped underneath his shirt and over his muscular back. John pulled away from me and sat up. He pulled his shirt off. He grabbed hold of mine. I sat up and lifted my arms as he took my shirt off. His lips were then back on mine.

Our kissing was hot and heavy. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to get him as close to me as possible. John grabbed hold of me and stood up from the sofa. He took me into his bedroom. He placed me down on the bed. I looked at with lust filled eyes. I wanted him, I wanted him real bad. His eyes had the same look.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes, this is what I want. I want you!"

He smiled. "I want you too."

I smiled. I grabbed hold of John's face and kissed him passionately on the lips. His greedy tongue shot into my mouth and claimed dominance of my mouth. I moaned. We kissed hot and heavily for a couple of minutes. John moved his lips to my neck. He trailed kisses from my neck and down to my chest. His hands went for the button of my jeans. He undid the button and slid the zipper down. He pulled away from me, pulling off my jeans. I lifted my hips to help him out.

He tossed my jeans to the side and took a look at me being half naked. I smiled and blushed at the same time. I got up from the bed. My hands went for his jeans. I undid his belt and the button. I then slid the zipper down. I felt awkward about it, but John did not mind at all. He quickly took them off and scooped me into his arms again.

I smiled and giggled as he threw me down on the bed. He climbed on top of me, kissing me hard and passionately on the lips. We kissed for a couple of minutes.

As John straddled my small body, I sat up slightly as I felt his hands reach around my back to unclasp my bra. He was able to kiss me and undo it at the same time. I knew a few guys that could not multitask while kissing. But John could.

Anyway, he pulled away from me, pulling my bra off. He tossed my bra once it was off. John then got off of me and the bed as he went for my panties. I lifted my hips to help him get them off.

I lay completely naked on the bed as John looked over me from head to toe. I felt a little awkward, shy, and scared…

"You're so beautiful," John said.

I smiled. John removed his boxers. I bit my lip as I caught sight of him completely naked for the first time. His body was so hot. He had perfect muscles and abs. Oh, my God, his body was better looking compared to the statue of David. Human flesh and skin are a hell of a lot better compared to a marble statue.

"Mmm, yummy!" I said.

John smirked. "Are you ready for me?"

I smiled and nodded my head. God, yes, was I ready for him! Forget the foreplay for right now!

John reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He slowly unwrapped it and placed it on his hard membrane. I watched in anticipation and impatience. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him.

John got on the bed and on top of me. I took a deep breathe and relaxed as I felt John slip inside of me. He let me get used to the feeling of him inside of me before he began to move. He moved slow, trying to feel me out. Most people liked going fast, others liked it slow. Me, I liked both movements.

John first few thrusts were slow, but soon he moved harder and faster. That was what I loved.

"Oh, my God, yes," I cried out as soon as John found his hard and fast pace. He kept moving at that same rhythm, which drove me crazy. I moaned with each thrust and movement he made. His own moaning and groaning mixed with mine.

I felt my climax building and building. And I loved the feeling of it. My orgasm came fast and hard. I dug my nails into John's back as I exploded.

"Trish," John moaned as he too hit his climax.

John stayed on top of me for a moment or two, trying to catch his breath. His lips found mine, kissing me passionately. He pulled away me and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back asked, "Was I worth the wait?!"

John smiled. "Very much so, even though it was only three weeks."

I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. John moaned as I shot my tongue into his mouth, tasting him. I pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him, straddling his body. I pulled away from his lips and smiled at him. John returned a smile. My smiled turned into a grin, though.

I had an evil plot in my mind. I kissed John again, just for a moment or two. I pulled away and moved down his body. John raised an eyebrow at me. I just kept on grinned. I went down to his cock. I grabbed a tissue from his bedside table. I used it take the used condom off. Once it was off, I threw it in the trash can near the bed.

I looked at John. He had a smirk on his lips. He knew something was coming and it was.

My hands reached out for his cock. John gave a slight moan. I smiled to myself. I moved my head down to it and took him into my mouth. John moaned. I moved him in and out of my mouth.

I sucked him until I knew he was about to cum. I pulled away and John looked at me in disappointment. I smiled. I reached into his nightstand and grabbed a condom. I looked back at John. A smirk spread across on his lips. He knew what I was doing. I carefully opened the package and pulled the condom out. I then rolled it slowly onto John's hard cock. I grabbed onto him and guided him inside of me. John and I both moaned.

I smiled as I slowly began to move my hips up and down. I moved slowly, teasing him.

John sat up suddenly. He grabbed hold of me and moved me up and down his shaft. As he had hold of me, his lips found mine, kissing me passionately on the lips. I moaned with pleasure as the feeling of him inside of me and the movements felt so good. But the way he kissed me was pleasurable too.

Within minutes, John and I both climaxed together.

John's lips found mine once again. As we kissed, he moved me onto my back. He pulled away from me long enough to take off the used condom. He did not put a new one on for us to go for round three. Instead, he trailed kisses from my neck and all the way down my body. He got down between my legs and…

"Yes, John," I moaned. His tongue moved fast over my clit. I soon felt him slip a finger inside of me and then another. I grabbed onto the blanket with both my hands as he drove me crazy with pleasure. I felt my orgasm building once again. "Yes, John," I cried out once more as I released.

John removed his fingers. I looked at him as I watched him lick them clean. He smirked at me when he was done. "Who knew every part of you would taste so good?!"

I smiled and blushed. I grabbed hold of him, pulling him toward me, kissing him passionately. My tongue plunged into his mouth, making him moan. We just stayed like that for awhile: kissing and running our hands over each other's bodies. We were both ready for round three.

John reached once more into his draw for a condom. I ceased the little square package from him and unwrapped it. I then slid it slowly onto his hard member. I lay back on the bed. John teased me a little by rubbing the tip of his cock against my clit. He then ever so slowly slid inside of me. This time he slammed inside of me, moving hard and fast. I cried out at the roughness. But it felt so good.

Minutes later, John and I both climaxed once again. Out of breath, he rolled off of me and next to me.

"Oh, my God," I said. "That was amazing!"

"Which time?" John asked.

I smiled. "All of it, especially round three."

John laughed. "I rocked your world, didn't I?"

"Oh, God, yes, you are the best I've had thus far in my life."

"Whoa, do you plan on breaking up with me?" John asked.

"Not anytime soon! I'm just saying who knows where we'll be or go. You might not be the last guy I have sex with."

"True, but let's not talk like that. Let's just talk about you and me being together for a long time," John said.

"Awe," I said. "I can do that."

John smiled and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – First Christmas

On Sunday, December 23, my parents, sisters, Amy's mom and Christie's fiancé, Jake flew out to Boston for Christmas. Amy and I picked up our crew together. It was a happy family reunion. Amy had not seen her mom in months and both were in tears when they saw each other. I was in tears myself when I saw Christie. I hadn't seen her since August.

"It's an emotional reunion for everyone," Jake said.

"Let's see how you feel about going four months without seeing your older sister," Christie said. "Oh, wait, you can't, because you're an only child."

"Well, let me say hell to Trish," Sandy, Amy's mother said. (Author's note: I do not know Amy's parents' names.)

"Hi Mommy Number Two," I said hugging her.

"Hello my adopted daughter," She said. "How have you been?"

"Great. I love it here in Boston."

"It's those boys they met," Mom said.

"Oh, yes, Phillip and John," Sandy said.

"Phillip isn't from Boston, though, Mom," Amy corrected. "He's originally from Chicago."

"Yes, so when do I get to meet him?"

"This evening at dinner. He's working right now."

"Yes, and I get to see Sean," Melissa said.

Amy and I smiled at each other.

We all headed over to luggage claim where my parents, sisters, Jake, and Sandy claimed their bags. Then Amy and Sandy with Melissa took a cab back to our apartment. I drove my parents, Christie and Jake to their hotel near the apartment.

After my parents, Christie and Jake were settled into their rooms, the five of us headed back to my apartment where we hung out for a few hours. At seven o'clock, we arrived at Cenas' for dinner. John and Phil were already there. They had put two tables together already to make a large table for us to eat.

"There they are," John said as I approached the table with my family in tow.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," He replied. He got up and gave me a kiss. He then said hello to Melissa and my parents. I introduced him to Christie and Jake. "It's nice to meet the last of the family," He said.

"It's nice to meet you too, John," Christie said.

"Yes, very nice," Jake said.

Sandy had been introduced to Phil already. I introduced her to John. Amy introduced Christie and Jake to Phil.

After all introductions were made, everyone sat down. I sat down next to John. Melissa was sitting to my left at the end/head of the table. Jake sat across me on the other side. Next to him was Christie. Next to Christie was my mom, dad, and then Sandy sat on the other end/head of the table. Amy was at her mother's left, three seats away from me. John and Phil occupied the two other seats.

"Hello everyone," Boog said walking up to the table.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello again, Melissa, Jay and Alice," Boog said.

"Hello," Dad and Mom said.

"Hi," Melissa grinned.

Boog smiled.

"Christie and Jake, this is Sean, my little brother and Melissa's love interest," John said.

"Hello Christie and Jake," Boog said.

"We call him Boog," I said.

"Yes, yes," Christie said. "I have heard everything about Sean "Boog" Cena."

Boog blushed.

"Boog, this is my mom, Sandy," Amy said. "Mom this is Boog, John's brother."

"Hello," Sandy said.

"Hi," Boog said. "Okay, what can I get everyone to drink?"

We all gave our drink order. Boog then left us all to decide what we wanted to eat.

Dinner went well. Christie and Jake both liked John and Phil. Sandy liked them both as well. She really liked Phil. He was good for her little girl.

On Christmas Eve, everyone gathered at John Sr.'s house to celebrate. Christmas Eve was spent with John Sr. and Christmas Day was spent with Carol. It was always Christmas Eve evening that John and his brothers managed to see their dad.

That was a lot of fun. But it was nice to be alone with my boyfriend afterward. I dropped my parents and Christie and Jake off at their hotel. I then drove over to John's apartment where he was waiting for me. He had Christmas Day off work, which was so awesome.

"Well, it's about time you got here," John said when I walked into the apartment.

"Sorry," I said, closing and locking the door behind me. "Christie wanted to keep chit chatting." I went and sat on the sofa with him.

John laughed. "I hate that. My brothers do that to me all the time with you"

I smiled. "I know. Everyone is a pain in the ass when you want to be alone with your boyfriend or girlfriend. But now I'm here." I climbed into John's lap.

"Ooh, just what I wanted for Christmas."

"Hmm, me too," I said. I kissed him lightly on the lips. I parted his lips with my tongue and slipped it inside, tasting him. I massaged his tongue with mine, making him moan. As we made out, I slipped my hand down to his crotch. I teased him, rubbing him through his jeans.

John groaned and pulled away from my lips. "No, teasing."

"Whatever you want, Officer Cena."

John smirked at me. "Well, Officer Cena wants you to do a striptease for him."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I love to watch you get naked."

"Well, it is only fair if you do it too."

"You first," John said.

"Sounds like a plan. However, you have to follow me in order to see it." I got off John's lap and took off running. I ran into his bedroom.

"Hey, I said no teasing," John shouted after me.

I giggled. I took off my shoes and waited for John to come in.

"I said no teasing."

I chuckled. "How the hell does that work when you want to do I striptease for you?!"

"Okay, just take off all your clothes right now then!"

"Why don't you help me?!"

John smirked. "I love that idea."

"Then come here," I said motioning for him to come over to me.

John's smirk widened. He did as he was told. He walked over to me. I held my arms above my head. John grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled it up. He took the shirt and tossed it to the side. He grabbed hold of my spaghetti strap tank top next and pulled it up. He tossed it to the side as well. I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it up. John lifted his arms and I got his shirt off. I tossed his shirt aside.

John cupped my face and kissed me passionately on the lips. As we kissed, his tongue penetrated my mouth. I moaned as his tongue massaged my own. He scooped me into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He placed me down on the bed.

John pulled away from my lips. His hands went for my jeans. He undid my belt, along with the button and zipper of my jeans. He began to pull them down. I lifted my hips for him to pull them off. He pulled my panties off as well.

I lay before him in just my bra. I knew what was coming and braced myself. He spread my legs and got down between them. He trailed kisses from the side of my right knee all the way along the side of my right thigh. I closed my eyes and waited as I felt his tongue on my clit.

"Fuck," I cursed.

John sucked and licked at my clit, driving me crazy.

"Oh, God, yes," I moaned as I climaxed.

I soon felt John slip not one, but two fingers inside of me, pumping.

"No, John, please," I begged. "I want _you _inside of me now!"

"Is that so?!" John teased, pumping his fingers faster.

"Yes, please," I begged again.

I felt John's fingers slip out of me. I looked at him as he got to his feet. I smiled as I watched him take off his jeans and boxers. I bit my bottom lip as I saw his perfectly hard cock.

I reached for the box of condoms on his bedside table and pulled one out. I quickly unwrapped that little thing and placed it on John's long and hard member. I was then back to lying on my back on the bed and waiting for John.

John got on the bed with me. He kissed me passionately and then slipped himself inside of me, which made me moan against his lips. He moved at a slow pace at first, but quickly increased his speed, driving me crazy. He always drove me crazy whenever we were making love. He was skilled lover! _Giggles!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Conception of Little Johnny

It was mid-February. John and I had celebrated our first Valentine's Day a few days earlier. He had wined me and dined me for Valentine's Day. It was all fun. He had bought me new sexy lingerie. I decided that I was going to model it for him a few nights later.

We were at his apartment (John's) like always. Randy was usually at Torrie's. There was talk of Randy and Torrie actually moving in together.

"I'm waiting Trish," John shouted.

"Give me a break," I shouted back.

I was in the bathroom. I was getting ready for bed, or so John thought. He wanted to go to sleep, but he did not want to go to sleep without me in his arms. He was so cute.

I was actually in the bathroom getting ready to seduce him. I was dressed in my sexy new lingerie. It was a hot pink lace bra with matching bikini panties. The panties had garters attached to it, which held up my transparent hot pink hosiery. I wore my long brunette hair down. I straightened, which was why I was in the bathroom taking so long.

I checked myself out in the mirror. I was ready. I opened the bathroom door and walked to John's bedroom. He was lying on the bed, under the covers; his pillows propped up, watching TV. I stood in the doorway.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat.

"Well, it's…DAMN!" John replied.

I smiled as I looked at him and watched him look me over. "What do you think?" I asked and spun around.

"HOT! Is that what I got you for V-Day?" He said.

"Yes," I replied. "I thought I'd model it for you tonight."

"Well, you look fantastic. Just how I imagined you would when I bought it."

I smiled. "Oh, you!"

John chuckled. "Come here," He told me.

I did as I was told and went over to the bed. John got up from the bed and took me into his arms. I gasped as he threw me down on the bed.

"Now I get to take it all off."

"Ooh, yay," I said.

John chuckled. I smiled up at him as he took each piece of my lingerie off. He started off by taking off each piece of hosiery from my legs. He carefully unclipped them from the garters and slowly slipped them off my legs. Once they were off, he went for my panties. He slowly pulled them off and down my legs.

I sat up on the bed and turned my back toward him. John unclasped my bra and slowly exposed my breasts. I turned around to face him.

"Oh, no, no, my lovely," He said. "Officer Cena is in the zone tonight."

"Ooh, I haven't seen him since Valentine's Day," I said.

John smirked. "Well, tonight he's giving strict orders!"

"What have I done, Officer?" I asked.

"You were trying to seduce a police officer, ma'am, and that is just not tolerated."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to have my way with you. It is only fair."

"Whatever you say, Officer," I grinned.

John smirked. "Lay on the bed!"

I continued to grin and did what I was told. I lay on the bed, my head resting on the pillows. I watched John as he took off his boxers. I looked him up and down like he had with me earlier, except he was naked and I had been in my lingerie.

John had such a hot body, his hot muscular body that he had gotten from years of lifting weights and having a good balanced diet. And it was all mine!

John got on the bed with me and top of me. He kissed me passionately on the lips. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. John pressed his naked body into me. I moaned against his lips.

Tonight was not about having sex. Tonight was about making love: being tender with one another and gentle. That was what John was. Some nights were having hard and fast paced sex. Other nights we were making love. But whatever you called it, it was about two people being in love and connecting as one.

John and I were that. We were in love and we connected as one. Tonight was very special, because it was the night we conceived our first child.

We were both oblivious to it. But in one month I would discover my missed period. Then I would be two weeks late for it. That would be when I took a pregnancy test and find out I was pregnant. Then another two weeks later, on the flight on the way to Christie's wedding, I would confess to John that I was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Birth of Little Johnny

"Ten centimeters," Dr. Fell said. "You're ready for delivery, Trish."

"Oh, my God," I said. I took a deep breath. It was time. The moment I had been waiting for months was finally here. I was going to go through child birth. I was scared and nervous suddenly.

Dr. Fell and the nurse prepared me for delivery. It was John and I at the hospital. Everyone else was at work, school, or doing something else.

"It's okay to be scared and nervous," Dr. Fell said. She could sense my nerves. I was in tears, because of how scared I was. "A lot of women who got through childbirth the first time are. You'll do fine."

I looked at John. "I'm right here by your side," He said. "We're doing this together. You are not alone!"

I nodded my head.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Fell asked.

"I'm as ready as I've ever going to be," I said.

"Okay, here we go. Push!"

I did as I was told and began to push. I did everything Dr. Fell commanded me to do. I held tightly onto the bed as I pushed. I pushed hard. My baby boy came quickly.

"You're doing great, Trish," Dr. Fell said. "Keep going!"

I gave a groan as I continued to push. I soon heard the sweet wailing of my baby boy.

"Here he is," Dr. Fell said, holding him up for us to see.

I got teary eyed as I got a look of him. Dr. Fell handed him over to the nurse. Another doctor checked my son out. The placenta (the afterbirth) came and Dr. Fell took care of that. I was more so focused on my baby boy.

"Seven pounds and nine ounces is how much he weighs. He is twenty inches in length…"

I listened to the doctor tell John and I about the status of the health of our baby good. It was all good. He was a very healthy little baby boy.

John Felix Anthony Cena III or Little Johnny was wrapped up in a blanket, given a little cap to keep his head warm, and then handed over to me for John and I to hold.

"Here you go, Trish," The nurse said.

I took my sweet baby boy into my arms and took a look at him. I began to cry then. I was crying because I was overcome by so much joy. I looked over at John with a smile as they tears streamed down my cheeks.

John smiled back at me. He wiped away my tears and kissed me.

"Thank you," He said.

I shook my head. "No thank you," I said. "All I have ever wanted was a baby of my own. It is thanks to you that I have him."

"And it's thanks to you I have him too. I've wanted to be a parent for a long time too."

I nodded my head. "And we both are. Your turn to hold him."

John smiled. "Thank you."

I gave our son for him to hold then.

"Hello Little Man," John said. "Welcome to the world. You're a Massachusetts boy like your old man. Born and raised, maybe." He looked at me.

I shrugged. I had no mediate plans to relocate. I was content in Boston, Mass with my fiancé and our newborn son. I had great friends and I had family, John's family. I missed my parents and sisters, but sometimes we lived far away from our relatives, because we chose to. I chose to live so far from them. If I didn't live so far from them, I never would have met John and had our baby boy.

Life works in mysterious ways.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter. My fumes are running low for long chapters.


End file.
